Create A Cat for The Flower and the Crow
by shrewy
Summary: I seriously need help...O.O I'm really out of character ideas...
1. List 1: Before Submissions

Hello!

Shrewy here. I'm deciding to start work on a new story, **The Flower and the Crow.**

It's about Crowstar, the reincarnation of Crowfeather, and Flowerpetal, the reincarnation of Leafpool. They live in different Clans, and Flowerpetal is a medicine cat. Since my friend, who owns the site that we're roleplaying this on, doesn't want her characters in the story, I want YOU to help me. I've completely run out of character names after Bloodstained Sunset. I even re-used Flower as Flowerpetal.

So, enter your submissions in a review:

Name:

Age (in moons):

Kin:

Gender:

Personality:

Looks:

Anything special? (part of a prophecy, reincarnation, etc.):

Rank:

* * *

><p>Here are the cats BEFORE the submissions were sent in:<p>

* * *

><p>MEADOWCLAN:<p>

Leader – Crowstar ~ dark gray tabby with bright blue eyes. Male.

Deputy – Open

Medicine Cat – Open

Warriors:

Ayrstone ~ White she-cat with barely visible gray stripes.

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Winterfrost ~ elegant silver she-cat with deep gray eyes and a black paw. Expecting _'s kits.

Kits:

Open

Elders:

Open

FLARECLAN:

Leader – Open.

Deputy – Auraspirit ~ dark gray she-cat with blazing orange eyes.

Medicine Cat – Flowerpetal ~ beautiful brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and green eyes.

Warriors:

Open

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Open

Kits:

Open

Elders:

Open

EMERALDCLAN:

Leader – Open

Deputy – Open

Medicine Cat – Frostmountain ~ strange white tabby she-cat with a high-pitched voice and reddish eyes.

Warriors:

Open

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Open

Kits:

Open

Elders:

Open

* * *

><p>Yes, there are only three Clans. And you can obviously see that I really am out of ideas O.O So, submit!<p>

**_Thankies,_**

**_~Shrewy_**


	2. List 2: Updated, with an extra tip

I updated! More cats are needed for FlareClan. If you don't put the Clan in the rank, I will put the cat into the Clan that I think suits them.

EMERALDCLAN: Sticks to the rules usually, great in battle, and loyal to each other.

FLARECLAN: Arrogant, proud, and quiet. Usually the first to start a fight.

MEADOWCLAN: Not afraid to challenge the rules. Very intelligent, but shy.

* * *

><p>MEADOWCLAN:<p>

Leader – Crowstar ~ dark gray tabby with bright blue eyes. Male.

Deputy – Open

Medicine Cat – Open

Warriors:

Ayrstone ~ White she-cat with barely visible gray stripes.

Moonfang ~ pale silver with a splash of white on his forehead. Male.

Sundrop ~ white she-cat with a patch of brown on her flank.

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Winterfrost ~ elegant silver she-cat with deep gray eyes and a black paw. Expecting Moonfang's kits.

Kits:

Open

Elders:

Open

FLARECLAN:

Leader – Sparkstar ~ dark ginger she-cat with a slash of white on her chest.

Deputy – Auraspirit ~ dark gray she-cat with blazing orange eyes.

Medicine Cat – Flowerpetal ~ beautiful brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and green eyes.

Warriors:

Open

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Open

Kits:

Open

Elders:

Open

EMERALDCLAN:

Leader – Open

Deputy – Snowsky ~ white with silver paws and blue eyes. Male.

Medicine Cat – Frostmountain ~ strange white tabby she-cat with a high-pitched voice and reddish eyes.

Warriors:

Iceclaw ~ white with green eyes. Male.

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Dawnshadow ~ light gray she-cat with darker gray markings and blue eyes.

Kits:

Littlekit ~ very small white she-kit with blue eyes

Ashkit ~ gray with darker patches and blue eyes. Male.

Smokekit ~ dark gray with white patches and green eyes. Male.

Elders:

Open


	3. List 3: Need Queens, Kits and Elders!

List Updated once more! And yes, I'm certain that I spelled rogue right. Either that or the source I used was wrong O.O"

If I didn't put your cats in yet, that means that 1. They weren't accepted (in that case, I'll PM you. It doesn't happen often, but if you stole a character or the character has traits that have already been used (Evil is okay for now XD) I probably will ask you to change the character) 2. I wasn't online.

And I will only accept _two more cats _for the prophecy. I can't have thousands of cats in a prophecy, sorry. When you make your characters, please only have one cat as a cat in the prophecy (if you want to) so that other people can have a chance. I want to make this fair, people! Don't grab all the good spots! ;)

* * *

><p>MEADOWCLAN:<p>

Leader – Crowstar ~ dark gray tabby with bright blue eyes. Male.

Deputy – Open

Medicine Cat – Clarity ~ light brown tabby she-cat with black markings and a white tail-tip. Formerly a rogue.

Warriors:

Ayrstone ~ White she-cat with barely visible gray stripes.

Moonfang ~ pale silver with a splash of white on his forehead. Male.

Sundrop ~ white she-cat with a patch of brown on her flank.

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Winterfrost ~ elegant silver she-cat with deep gray eyes and a black paw. Expecting Moonfang's kits.

Kits:

Open

Elders:

Open

FLARECLAN:

Leader – Sparkstar ~ dark ginger she-cat with a slash of white on her chest.

Deputy – Auraspirit ~ dark gray she-cat with blazing orange eyes.

Medicine Cat – Flowerpetal ~ beautiful brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and green eyes.

Warriors:

Icepath ~ black she-cat with white markings and frozen blue eyes.

Jayfur ~ dark gray tabby with black markings, a ringed tail, and icy blue eyes. Male.

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Open

Kits:

Open

Elders:

Open

EMERALDCLAN:

Leader – Open

Deputy – Snowsky ~ white with silver paws and blue eyes. Male.

Medicine Cat – Frostmountain ~ strange white tabby she-cat with a high-pitched voice and reddish eyes.

Warriors:

Iceclaw ~ white with green eyes. Male.

Apprentices:

Open

Queens:

Dawnshadow ~ light gray she-cat with darker gray markings and blue eyes.

Kits:

Littlekit ~ very small white she-kit with blue eyes

Ashkit ~ gray with darker patches and blue eyes. Male.

Smokekit ~ dark gray with white patches and green eyes. Male.

Elders:

Open

* * *

><p><em>UPDATED EXTRAS: <em>

ROGUES:

Cloud ~ silver tabby she-cat with shining blue eyes.

LONERS:

Open

KITTYPETS:

Open


End file.
